Kasus
by coffeelover98
Summary: ada kasus yang harus dipecahkan Shinichi di suatu pagi hari


Kasus

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Pairing Shiho x Shinichi , OOC, typos

* * *

Suara detingan gelas membuat mata Shinichi terkejap. Dia mengerang dan bangkit meraih jam weker di atas lemari sampingnya.

" Oh,sial. Jam 8 pagi" , serunya sambil meloncat dari ranjangnya. Dia sudah terlambat dan tampaknya istri tercinta lupa membangunkannya. Sambil meraih handuk, dia berlari ke dapur dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk mengaduk cangkir kopi.

"Selamat pagi , Shin-chan " serunya sambil memberikan senyum manis.

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya," Ada apa Shiho? Kamu keliatan aneh dan tidak membangunkanku pagi ini. Aku sudah terlambat untuk bertemu klien pagi ini"

Shiho membelakkan mata indahnya," Loh, bukankah aku baru menyapamu selamat pagi, mr detektif-yang-tidak-bisa-bangun-tanpa-jam-weker? Dan kamu tidak menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu pagi ini" ujarnya tenang.

"Ah..benar..aku lupa menyetelnya kemaren malam ..karena kita…" Shinichi tiba-tiba terhenti dengan wajah memerah. " Tapi kamu memanggilku Shinchan barusan" ,tuduhnya.

Shiho bangkit berdiri, masih mengenakan baju tidurnya yang sexy, dia mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga suaminya," Apakah kamu tidak suka kupanggil Shin-chan?" Shinichi mengambil kesempatan memeluknya dan mencium rambut strawberry blonde-nya yang masih berantakan.

Shiho cuma tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya," Bukankah kamu sudah terlambat? Cepat mandi dan sarapan, Shin-chan"

"Kamu memanggilku Shin-chan 3 kali. Selama kita menikah, kamu tidak pernah memanggilku begitu"

"Kenapa? Ibumu saja memanggilmu begitu?" ,tanya Shiho polos.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku" tanya Shinichi menyelidik.

Shiho tersenyum menggoda,"Kalau begitu cari tau sendiri saja, mr detektif"

" Hey,mau kemana? Kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Aku tidak berselera makan pagi ini, nanti sibuk di lab sampai sore. Jangan menggangguku kalau tidak penting, Shinichi. _See u later_" Shiho berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi menyeruput kopinya.

Alis Shinichi berkerut," Ada yang aneh dengan Shiho pagi ini" gumamnya. Tak biasanya dia main rahasia-rahasiaan. _Ah, sebaiknya aku cepat menemui klien itu baru mencari tau._ Dihabiskannya sarapannya dengan buru-buru baru lari ke kamar mandi.

Sepagian itu Shinichi tidak tenang, pikirannya hanya terpaku pada sosok gadis strawberry blonde. Untung saja kasus klien itu termasuk gampang. Walau gampang, Shinichi tidak memecahkannya dengan secepat yang dia inginkan. Maklum, pikirannya terbelah dua.

_Arghh…dia selalu begitu..selalu membuatku pusing. _Shinichi kesal dan tiba-tiba kata-kata Shiho terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Shinichi, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku mau menikah dengan kamu karena aku mau membuatmu menderita?" _

Shinichi tersenyum ketika mengingat jawaban Shiho ketika dia melamarnya beberapa bulan lalu. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah dia melupakan ulang tahun Shiho, hari jadian mereka, hari valentine atau bahkan jadwal periode bulanan Shiho. Eh, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalo Shinichi mencatat jadwal itu di buku notes kecilnya. Dia ingin mempersiapkan diri karena Shiho selalu uring-uringan di masa PMS dan istrinya selalu tampak luar biasa bergairah di saat subur. Wajah Shinichi kembali memerah. Dia harus cepat mencari penyebab Shiho menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya sebelum dia meledak menjadi alien. _alien?_

Setiba di rumah, Shinichi langsung berlari menuju lab pribadi istrinya yang berada di bawah tanah. Diketuknya pintu perlahan," Shiho…kamu masih di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Shinichi memberanikan diri membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan menemukan ruangan itu gelap dan kosong.

"Shiho..Dimana kamu?" Shinichi mulai berkeliling ruang demi ruang sambil memanggil istrinya. Di ruangan terakhir, dia mulai panik. Shinichi cepat menyambar hp di kantongnya dan membantingnya kesal karena ternyata dia lupa men-charge-nya kemarin.

Shinichi mulai pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Tak biasanya Shiho pergi tanpa menghubunginya tanpa pesan. Apa ada yang terjadi dengan dia? Tidak mungkin Shiho membiarkan dirinya cemas. Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk berputar tak henti-henti ketika telepon rumah berbunyi.

Shinichi cepat menyambarnya," Ha-halo?"

"Shinichi-kun?"

"Hakase? Kamu tahu dimana Shiho berada?"

"Tenang dulu, Shinichi-kun. Shiho-kun tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang di RS Beika bersamaku. Oh…Tuhan..tenanglah dulu.. dia tidak apa-apa. Shiho-kun baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami kecelakaan apapun. Kamu bisa kesini?"

Shinichi tiba di RS dengan kecepatan yang bisa memecahkan rekor dunia. Dia menemukan Profesor Agasa sedang duduk di kursi tunggu.

" Shiho-SHIHO..dimana dia?"

" Di dalam ruangan. Temuilah dia." Profesor Agasa tersenyum menenangkan.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Shinichi menghambur masuk dan menemukan istrinya sedang duduk berbincang dengan seorang pria. PRIA?

"Shinichi, dia dokter Fujita" ucap Shiho ketika melihat pandangan dingin Shinichi ke arah pria disampingnya.

"Shiho, apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu membuatku kalang kabut seharian.." tanya Shinichi cemas, dia meraba kening istrinya dan menggengam tangannya erat. " Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tadi tiba-tiba mual dan muntah. Aku meneleponmu tadi tapi hp-mu tidak aktif, jadi kutelepon Hakase untuk mengantarku kesini."

"Jadi? Apakah kamu sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hamil" bisik Shiho pelan.

"Benarkah?" jerit Shinichi keras.

"Benar. Dokter Fujita baru saja memeriksaku" ujar Shiho berseri-seri. Shinichi menyipitkan matanya memandang si dokter yang menggangguk ke arahnya.

"Kecurigaanku terbukti, karena mual kali ini ternyata berhubungan dengan _morning_ sickness. Pemeriksaan dokter Fujita yang membuatku yakin." sambung Shiho lagi. Shinichi memeluknya dengan erat tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ayo kita pulang, Shinichi. Aku sudah selesai,"ujar Shiho. Mereka bangkit berdiri dan menyalami si dokter,"Kami pamit dulu dan terima kasih atas pemeriksaannya"

Shinichi menggandeng istrinya keluar menemui Profesor Agasa.

"Hakase, aku akan jadi ayah!" serunya bahagia. Pria tua itu tertawa senang dan memeluk dua orang yang paling penting dihidupnya. Airmatanya turun. Dia menggumam tentang cucu dan alat percobaan baru. _Eh, percobaan apa?_ Shinichi tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

Di perjalanan pulang, Shinichi menyetir sambil menggengam tangan istrinya.

Shiho tersenyum melihatnya ," Kamu tampak luar biasa senang hari ini,Shinichi."

"Aku akan jadi ayah dan dia akan jadi detektif nantinya" ujarnya nyengir.

"Detektif? Oh tidak. Dia harus jadi dokter"

"Meitantei dari timur harus ada pewarisnya. Aku yang akan mengajarinya nanti."

"Mengajari apa? Nanti malah kepiawaiaanmu dalam menarik mayat yang akan didapat dia"

"Oi,oi. Aku juga tidak mau dia nanti mengurung diri di lab terus menerus seperti kamu dulu"

Shiho memberi tatapan _death-glare_ nya yang membuat Shinichi tiba-tiba merasa dingin. Shiho menarik tangan yang dipegang suaminya, dia membalikkan tubuh dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah depannya. Shinichi menelan ludah. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertengkar, dan hari ini bahkan seharusnya mereka merayakan kehamilan Shiho bukan saling berbantahan.

"Shiho...maafkan aku" ujarnya pelan ketika mobil berhenti di lampu merah.

Shiho heran dan menatap Shinichi," Tak biasanya detektif arogan meminta maaf duluan?" ujarnya dengan nada menyindir.

Shinichi menggumam," Kamu yang membuatku berubah. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik nantinya"

Shiho tertawa," Hmm...aku tahu. Pembicaraan masa depan ini kita tunda dulu."

Shinichi cuma meremas tangannya dan menginjak gas ketika lampu kembali hijau.

"Aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik nantinya" ujar Shiho sambil meremas tangan Shinichi balik.

Shinichi balas tersenyum tapi alisnya tiba-tiba berkerut," Aku tidak mau dokter itu jadi dokter kandunganmu nanti"

"Kenapa? Dokter Fujita dokter yang kompeten. Reputasinya bagus, apalagi dia masih muda"

"Aku tidak peduli. Carilah dokter lain dan nanti harus perempuan"

"Perempuan?" Shiho mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil," Shinichi, kamu sangat manis kalau cemburu"

"Cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu. Aku cuma tidak mau ada pria lain yang melihatmu selain aku"

Shiho menggigit bibirnya, matanya berkilat nakal. Dia memajukan badannya dan berbisik ke telinga Shinichi," Melihat apa, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi hampir melepas stir kemudinya, untung saja dia cepat menguasai diri," Shiho…"erangnya.

"Haha..Shinichi. Selalu menyenangkan mengganggumu"

"Kamu ini.." Shinichi menggeratakkan giginya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menang dari Shiho Miyano. Sebagai Conan Edogawa dulu dan juga sebagai Shinichi Kudo.

Setiba dirumah, Shinichi mematikan mesin mobil dan mengeluarkan apa yang dipikirkannya sepanjang di perjalanan.

"Aku seharusnya sadar dari awal kalau melihat perubahan sifat anehmu pagi ini. Kamu memanggilku Shin-chan. Mungkin naluri keibuanmu tiba-tiba muncul.. lagipula jadwal mens terakhirmu sudah 1 bulan yang lalu" Shinichi terlanjur mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum bisa menariknya. Dia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Gerakan Shiho yang sedang membuka seat belt-nya terhenti. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tau jadwal periode pribadiku, Kudo-kun?" ujarnya tenang.

"Ak-Aku membaca diarimu" ucap Shinichi tersendat. Dia mengernyit mendengar kata_ kudo-kun._

"Untuk apa,Kudo-kun? Kamu tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka ada yang mencampuri urusan pribadiku?" ucap Shiho dengan nada suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar Shinichi.

Hati Shinichi berdebar-debar melihat bahaya yang akan segera datang.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho" ujarnya sambil menunduk.

Shiho tersenyum, dia memajukan badannya dan berbisik ke telinga suaminya," Kamu akan menerima hukuman atas invasi pribadiku, Kudo-kun" Shiho mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinga Shinichi.

Muka Shinichi memerah sambil memegang telinganya," Hukuman apa, Shiho?"

"Lihat saja, Kudo-kun" Shiho bangkit berdiri dan membanting pintu mobil meninggalkan Shinichi yang tersenyum seperti orang gila di mobil.

"Tampaknya hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan" gumamnya kemudian menyusul Shiho ke dalam rumah.

THE END

Author's notes : Sangat menyenangkan menulis tentang Shinichi dan Shiho, apalagi Shiho alias Ai adalah karakter favoritku. Aoyama Gosho sensei pernah bilang di salah satu wawancaranya dulu kalo semua tokoh akan berakhir happy ending. Yay! Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Please rate and review.


End file.
